stumpedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules are an important part of our server. Our guidelines ensure that our players know that they will be protected. No one is exempt from following rules, however, how one reacts to being reprimanded for breaking them can determine the consequences. There is a zero tolerance policy for challenging rules and searching for loopholes. ' This community is for adults, therefore, we assume each person who applies and is accepted understands that every cause has an effect. Remember, Staff are players too. 'Chat Chat is to home to relatively clean conversation across all the platforms (Minecraft, Discord, et cetera...). We aim to stay PG-13. * Cursing is fine to a point. ** Cursing every other word during normal conversation is seen as immature and can become uncomfortable for everyone. If you are asked not to say a particular word, please be an adult and be mindful of that player and word. ''' * No racism, sexism, bigotry, or political and religious conversations. ** Clean jokes are allowed ("Thanks, Obama," and "Build the wall"), but they will not go further. ** Negatively fueled jokes are '''NOT allowed. If you are asked to refrain, then you will be expected to do so. ''' * Chat is to be free of annoyances. ** Spamming is not allowed ** No advertising or promoting ** No begging * Be mindful of the atmosphere others have created. ** Don't fling poo, please. Players must be a member on Stumped Discord at all times. '''Griefing No Griefing. Period. *Do not take people's things without permission *You cannot destroy builds outside of abandoned raid events *No unsolicited/harmful pranks *Non-consensual PvP is off limits. *Do not gather resources within a player's 200 block claim ** No killing other player's mobs ** Do not take any resources, even renewable resources (such as potatoes), without permission FIRST * Do not harass players or staff ** Do not attempt to reach a player once they ignore you within or outside of the community (discord, games, e-mail, et cetera) ** No doxxing ** Learn to read players. if you say something to a player and they are not replying, do not press them further *** These situations will be handled case-by-case. If you are unsure about a player's intentions, take a screenshot for future reference in case your suspicions become well-founded. At this point, contact a Branch Manager or Co-Owner. * No circumventing any rules, regulations, and barriers inside and out of the game, especially in ways that would give you an advantage over players. ** AFK timer is set to a generous 30 minutes. When in doubt, don't do to others that you wouldn't want done to you. Redstone Rules 'Griefing' *Redstone machines an mechanisms should not be used to grief other players. *This includes, but is not limited to **Using redstone to deform another's build **Hidden Noisemakers **Lag-Inducing Machines *If you are found to have violated this section, the machine will subject to immediate removal and possible sanctions. 'Aesthetic Considerations and Optimizations' : The guts of a machine isn't something everyone likes to see, but it is understandable that not all mechanisms can be encased in an aesthetically pleasing shell. However, it is a good thing to strive for. 'Deactivation Mechanisms' : All redstone machines and farms must have a means to be deactivated. On top of being good design to have a shutoff mechanism for the sake of maintenance and repair of unplanned damage, we may require the shutoff of redstone machines due to temporary lag issues. : Having an easily-found and easily operated shutoff mechanism prevents the staff from damaging your machine in order to deactivate it. * Pistons should no longer change position. They can be extended or retracted but should no longer move. * Redstone signal lines should be locked to their current power. * Hoppers should no longer transfer items into another container. It is ok to have items transfer in. * Observers should be in a state where it is unlikely to be activated. 'Lag Prevention' : One of the largest drawbacks of redstone automation is the creation of lag. Thus, we strongly encourage measures be taken to reduce the impact on the server and other players. While it is understandable that certain conditions prevent total elimination of needless lag, all designs should aim to incorporate these measures. 'Reducing Light Updates' : While only redstone torches emit light, all redstone components may trigger a light update during the block update if the server believes that the light level needs to be recalculated. Therefore, it is best to completely light up the area your mechanisms are in or to seal it off completely with opaque blocks so that there is a constant light level. Torches work, but glowstone and sea lanterns are best. 'Ice Paths instead of Hopper Chains' : When possible, transferring items over packed ice or blue ice is preferable to relying on hopper chains. 'Covering Hoppers' : Covering the top of hoppers that do not need to collect items from the top, such as hoppers in a hopper chain, will provide a small reduction in lag. While not huge, this reduction does add up. : The best block to put on top is a dropper, followed by an opaque block, a half-slab, and finally a furnace. 'Mob Farming' 'Prohibited Farms' *Individual gold farms *Individual Endermen farms *AFK fishing farms *note - community farms will be established. 'Iron Farms' :: Small (1-village) farms are allowed, one per person. There is an example approved build used by many players, but you are not restricted to this design so long as you do not utilize builds that have a much larger footprint or are multi-village designs. Iron farms must have a deactivation mechanism, be it by removing villagers, disrupting the village detection calculation, or other means. 'Guardian Farms' : Guardian Farms are permitted but may be subject to regulation in the future. Like all other farms there should be a method to prevent spawns, effectively shutting off the farm. 'Mob Grinders' : Both Darkness-based and Monster Spawner farms are allowed, but must have a mechanism to disable spawning via lighting or flooding the spawn areas. 'Flying Machines' : With the addition of the slime block, a new breed of redstone mechanisms were introduced: flying machines. Another revolution in redstone engineering, we’ve now had enough time to see the impacts on lag and other players to lay down a few rules. 'Prohibited Uses' : Missiles, bombers, and other means to deform another player’s build via flying machines is prohibited. Grief machines (e.g. anvil launchers, TNT cannons, etc) are also prohibited. 'Standard Restrictions' : As with all other redstone mechanisms, all flying machines must either have a shutoff mechanism or be connected to a timing mechanism which can be shut off. Continuously-running flying machines are highly discouraged. : In addition, all measures should be taken to reduce light updates by lighting up the path the flying machine moves through. 'Movement Restrictions' : Despite the name of ‘flying machines’, such mechanisms need to be contained within a build, where the path it moves along is constant and predictable. Its movement path should not cross more than 8 sub-chunks. 'Build Reviews' : Redstone builds can get rather large and rather complex, and thus medium- and large-scale redstone builds need a quick look-over to make sure that they do not put undue stress on the server. : To request a review, make a post in the #support-tickets channel on Discord with: *Any screenshots or pictures of the desired build *An explanation of what the build will do with an overview of major components *Any tutorial videos used as a basis for the build *Coordinates of the build’s potential or actual location : It’s better safe than sorry, so if you have any doubts on whether something needs a review, go and post a request for a review. 'Lockette and Claims' *Do not build or gather resources within 200 blocks of player claims without permission. **This should include room for your buffer too. If you build exactly 200 blocks from that player, this is a buffer you've lost in that direction. Please be mindful. **Do not gather resources outside of your claim and your 200 block buffer. ***Use the provided resource map and quarries for extreme gathering beyond your claim. *Chests are off limits unless specified otherwise. **'Players will be reprimanded for breaking this rule; '''however, due to the amount of plugins involved to keep player items safe, stolen items will not be replaced. *Player bases are allowed to be visited by default. If you do not wish for players to visit your home, please let players know with signs and/or fences **But visitors must remember not to gather resources in these areas unless permission is granted before hand. '''Map Rules' *No player-made roads or paths outside of your claim and 200 block buffer. *No random boats, floating trees, or crafting tables left in the wild. *Clean up after yourself. *''DO NOT GRIEF.'' *Do not make land claims solely for resource gathering. **If you do not intend to build within that claim, do not claim it. **This allows for all players, new and old, to have plenty of space to play and build. *No massive terraforming outside of your claims *'Please do not raid all shipwrecks, underwater villages, and other buried treasure on the map.' If one happens to fall within your claim, you may use it as you wish. **Please be considerate with these and leave them for server events as much as possible. 'Spawn' *Do not build approximately 200 blocks outside of the Spawn claim. Spawn is built to become larger as needed so the buffer is necessary Nether Rules *All nether portals must be hooked up correctly. **There are tunnels in the nether hub at all cardinal directions. You can connected to those tunnels only. Do not connect to the nether hub directly. **Y level of your portal does not matter as long as the tunnel connects to the main tunnels. **Use this guide to help you make a portal. **If you need help connecting your portal, please ask a staff member! *Do not touch pre-made cardinal tunnels other than to add your own connection to it. **However, the portal hubs for the 'watchtowers' are to remain untouched. *Do not touch other players' tunnels without permission first. The End Rules *'NO' enderman farms. *Do not build on the main island. *Don't be greedy with The End resources **This includes farming the Ender Dragon **Please be considerate to your friends and fellow players by NOT raiding all of the end cities. '/co i' *Every player has access to the ' /co i ' command. **/co i shows all interactions by players with a block. This includes chests. **It will show a timestamp for each interaction and what interaction occurred. ***i.e. XXXPlayer removed "23 iron" *If you have not claimed a chest using lockette and there has been other activity that was not granted by you, please submit a support ticket documenting the incident, including pictures. 'Support Tickets' *Support tickets are handled on a regular basis by staff members. *Tickets can be submitted in the #support-tickets room on the Discord. **Use this form to submit a ticket. **FOLLOW ALL THE DIRECTIONS. **Failure to follow directions may result in a delay in having your issue resolved. *Describe what is needed, provide pictures if necessary (coords, shops, public builds) 'Client-Side Mods' Mods NOT allowed *Xray mods *Flying Mods *Hacked clients **Wolfram, ForgeWurst, etc. Mods allowed *Map Mods **JourneyMap, VoxelMap, Xaero's Minimap, etc **Mod tracking/radar is discouraged. *Inventory Sorting mods **Ask for examples *Chat/Dialogue Mods **ChatFlow, ChatTweaks, TabbyChat, etc. *Schematica is allowed but with exceptions **Printer option is NOT allowed and MUST be disabled. **Anyone in violation with this rule may be banned at the discretion of the staff admins. No exceptions. *HUD Mods **WAILA **JustEnoughItems (JEI), NotEnoughItems (NEI) ***Only to be used as recipe book, item lookup, etc. **AppleSkin (may or may not work) 'Inactivity' *Inactivity is not being seen on the minecraft server for at least 1 month and not being active in Discord. *Players will be periodically assessed for inactivity where unwhitelisting may occur. *Removing yourself from discord will result in an automatic unwhitelisting. *Being removed for inactivity means forfeiting your build. *If removed due to inactivity, you can only return by resubmitting an application. *By letting staff know about any possibly inactivity will exclude you from being unwhitelisted. 'Player Infractions' Depending on the infraction depends on the punishment. Any staff member has the ability to discern what punishment fits any rule breaking. This includes Branch Managers. You may not question or ignore a Branch Manager to wait for the opinion of a Co-Owner. Warnings *Warnings are given out generally by reaching out to the offender publicly or privately. If ignored or confrontation begins, the punishment could become greater. **Example: Player SuperUnCool probably is cussing a lot. Although cussing isn't against the rules, excessive use is. Player DudeBro, a staff member, privately mentions to the player that they are cussing a lot and to please censor themselves. The staff member SuperUnCool starts arguing with DudeBro that this is an 18+ server and no one has had a problem with their cussing. At this point, DudeBro is allowed to take the punishment a step forward to a temporary ban. Temporary Bans *Temporary bans will result in the player being put into the Jail for a minimum of 24 hours, silenced, and their spawn set back to Camp. The player that was jailed will be responsible for themselves as normal after the temporary ban. You can continue to use discord, but by being confrontational and escalating the decision for a 24 hour ban can cause the punishment to go from temporary to permanent bans. Permanent Bans *You will be removed from the discord, removed from the whitelist, and unable to return to Stumped. There is no appeal. Category:Chat Category:Redstone Category:AFK Category:Griefing Category:Harrassment